Emeralds, Sapphires, and Rubies
by Safeleo
Summary: Hungary had always noticed him, even when the other nations didn't. Crack pairing HunCan. Slightly dark. Stalkers. Attempted murder. One shot. Rated T for mild language and Prussia being weird.


Hungary had always noticed him, even when the other nations didn't. She had seen him sit quietly in the corner while the other nations quarreled. She had seen him try to speak, and had seen him ignored over and over. Carefully, she watched him struggle day after day to be noticed and cared for. Day after day one of the other idiots prevented her.

Finally, after one G8 meeting, she saw him trudge out sadly, obviously he had been ignored again. His head was bowed and Kumajiro was walking besides him. Hungary quickly looked around. They were alone at last. She casually walked over.

"Hey." She said kindly. Canada looked up startled, then quickly looked around to see if she was addressing someone else.

"What…are you talking to me?" he asked, surprised. His dark blue eyes gazed at her. Hungary noticed with a flash of anger someone had hit him, leaving an angry red mark across his cheek.

"Of course I'm talking to you, Canada. You looked kinda sad today, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, like get some ice cream or something." Hungary said, "Are you okay, your face…"

"That was just Cuba, he thought I was America again. It's fine though, everyone does. Um, I would love some ice cream. I know a good place near my home, I'll show you." Canada stuttered. He was still in shock someone had actually said his name.

Canada walked with Hungary. He liked being with her. Though they had never met before, he had heard stories about the country, and she wasn't like he expected. She listened to him as he told her all the ideas he had for the G8, who never listened. She didn't call him America, or forget he was there, or bump into him. He told her about hockey, curling, and his culture. She listened to everything he had to say. Occasionally, when he braved a joke, she would laugh and the sight took his breath away. Her green eyes glittered and her perfect light-brown hair flowed as she grinned. Canada just hoped she would remember him in the future. He never had this much attention before.

Hungary listened intently to all of Canada's entertaining stories. She would have never guessed such a quiet man could have so much life. Once he got used to the fact she actually was listening to him, Canada went full flow into the conversation, using hand gestures to emphasis important points. Sometimes he would impersonate someone else's voice and Hungary couldn't help but laugh at the crazy accents and expressions he could pull off. She wondered how anyone could forget someone like him.

Soon they arrived at a cheerful ice cream parlor. They chatted the whole time in between mouthfuls of the tasty dessert. Eventually they finished and split the bill.

"Listen, Hungary, maybe we could do this again sometime?" Canada asked as they left the shop.

"Sure! How about tomorrow after the meeting?" Hungary asked.

Canada nodded and they parted ways, each headed home with a bounce in their step. And so it continued for a month, every day after the meeting or whenever was most convenient, they meet and hung out. They visited lots of different places and festivals, and they were happy with each other. But someone was watching them jealously.

Prussia scanned the crowd with his ruby red eyes until he found them. Hungary, his Hungary, walking with some semi-transparent nobody. Every day they hung out, and it was really annoying the awesome Prussia. Who the hell was that guy anyway? He had never even heard of him before. Why did Hungary choose to hang out with him, when there was someone WAY more awesome who wanted to be with her, namely Prussia.

"Niyo, Niyo!" Gilbird chirped.

"This chick digs the awesome me, why doesn't that one?" Prussia thought. He would have to get rid of the ghost-person somehow, Hungary was his. And then he had an idea. He could blow the bastard away! It was not as if anyone would miss him, and once he was dead Hungary would forget him and love the awesome Prussia, who wouldn't?

Prussia laughed and went back to Germany's house. He stole one of his pistols and went to go pay the mystery bastard a visit.

It was late at night, and though Prussia was very pale he snuck up to Canada's house without being seen. Large maple trees in the yard helped shield him, but they left a lot of dead leaves on the ground that whispered and crunched when he stepped on them. A flickering light was on in the living room, probably a TV. Prussia crept over and peaked through the window.

The TV was on, and the transparent man was on the couch watching it. But sitting next to him, with her head on his shoulder, was Hungary.

"Mein Gott, she's here!" Prussia cursed, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to kill him while she watches, then she'll know I mean business." Prussia screwed any further thought of stealth and jumped right through the window.

Hungary shrieked in rage when she recognized him and drew her frying pan. Prussia ignored her and looked at the surprised man next to her. He looked…familiar. Then it hit him.

"America! You've been hanging out with fat-assed fake hero America!" Prussia exclaimed at Hungary. Damn, he couldn't kill the loudest person at the G8 meetings; people would notice he's gone.

"Actually, that's my brother, I'm-" Canada started.

"Good, now I can shoot you!" Prussia laughed, drawing the gun and aiming it at Canada's head. Canada paled so much Prussia almost lost sight of him, "If I killed America, people will notice, but nobody cares about you, whoever you are."

A frying pan hit Prussia across the head.

"Dammit, I forgot about you." Prussia moaned, cradling his head with one hand.

"Someone does care about him, and will miss him if an ass like you shots him, me!" Hungary growled, a menacing purple aura surrounding her, "And his name is CANADA!"

She hit him again on the back of his head. He fell face-down on the carpet, but she didn't stop. She brought the pan down again and again on his back, until Canada grabbed her arm.

"I think that's enough." He said. He turned to look at Prussia, "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Nah, he's too stubborn to go to Hell, trust me, I've tried to send him there many times." He said, her aura dissipating.

"Did you mean what you said, you'll care if I get hurt?" Canada asked.

"Of course. I love you, I always have. And I will never forget or ignore you, like all the other dumb ass nations do. You're not America, you're Canada, and I love you for that." Hungary confessed.

"Really? No one's ever said anything like that to me before. And, well, I love you too." Canada whispered the last words. He stared at the floor, blushing. A light hand that he would've never guessed was the same one that wielded the pan gently lifted his chin. Emerald green eyes met sapphire blue. Lips parted gently as their noses touched. They kissed awkwardly at first, but they gradually got used to it. Hungary's hand fingered Canada's golden curl while Canada ran his fingers through Hungary's long silky hair. Their lips finally separated, but their eyes still met.

Prussia stirred on the carpet but Hungary kicked him without looking away from Canada.

"See? I'll never ignore you." She said.

"And I will never let you go." Canada whispered. Then he pulled Hungary in for another kiss.


End file.
